


You show me yours and I'll show you mine

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本次點文遊戲的最後一篇EC點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	You show me yours and I'll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> 這是篇點文，也是小段子。  
> 艾莉絲‧愛は 罪の共有：EC/you show me yours and I'll show you mine
> 
> 這句話我看到的時候，腦中閃過的第一個畫面就是亮出籌碼/武器給對方看。XDD  
> 本次點文遊戲中最後一篇EC點文，謝謝大家的觀賞～  
> (當然還有另外兩篇點文，只是不是EC罷了XD)

　　他下意識地摸了摸自己的手腕，然後發現自己的手錶早已脫下。抬眼，望著眼前的人，對方並沒有把視線移開，倒是舌頭探了出來，舔了舔乾燥的嘴角。

　　 **這遊戲真不是個好主意。** 當Charles又再度抿了抿他的豔紅色雙唇時，Erik在心中喃喃自語著。他們一開始只是有一搭沒一搭地隨意玩著牌，打算打發掉無聊的夜晚，但想不起來到底是誰先提議玩脫衣撲克、又是誰附議，最後他們兩人現在都只剩下一條內褲在身上，而彼此手上這最後的五張牌，能決定誰先脫個精光。

　　Erik知道自己是個對勝利相當執著的人，但令他略感意外的是，沒想到Charles也如此在乎輸贏——有時他們會在言語上佔對方便宜；有時是在西洋棋的對決上；有時……嗯，那是另一個話題了。

　　脫衣撲克的規則簡單明確，誰輸了，就脫掉身上任何一件衣物。奸詐如Charles，他甚至把眼鏡也當作裝飾品之一，使得Erik不得不專注一點免得被Charles耍老千或者數牌，那可就虧大了。

　　Charles身上的衣物、配件比Erik多，在起跑點上，Erik比較吃虧。但當Erik看著Charles以洋蔥式一點一點撥掉外殼時，他原先那麼一丁點的略感不公平感已消失殆盡，取而代之的則是心滿意足的充實。

　　Erik等待著，而Charles終於接收到訊號，後者抬眼，對上前者的綠色偏藍的瞳眸，兩人交換了笑意。Charles眨了眨眼，似乎打算等Erik先亮牌，可惜Erik並不想要如他的意。

　　

　　「反正結果都一樣。」Charles輕鬆地說著，「我們兩個其中一個人會先回到亞當夏娃吃禁果之前的奔放自由。」語氣幽默。

　　

　　Erik不為所動。Charles調整了坐姿，彼此沉默了一秒，他們再度對視，似乎達成協議：同時亮牌。

　　Charles微笑，他們相當有默契地將自己手上的五張牌攤開給對方瞧。接著，Charles發出驚呼，正想說些什麼時，Erik已早他一步，用自己的唇堵住Charles欲張口說話的嘴。

　　這個吻來的有點急躁又蠻橫，Erik無暇顧及被自己撥開的那些可憐的紙牌的下場，他全神貫注於探索Charles的口腔、與他有點害羞的舌頭玩捉迷藏。

　　

　　「反正結果都一樣。」結束方才忙亂的一吻，Erik幾乎是貼著Charles的唇瓣輕語著。

　　

　　接著，他轉移陣地，品嚐著教授的頸項肌膚，大手放肆地在對方身上放肆地撫摸徘徊著，並在Charles來得及抗議之前鑽進最後那件紡織物裡，找到教授的情慾，將之放在掌心中挑逗、把玩著。

　　

　　「你明天絕對下不了床。」能控制金屬的男人壞笑著，並給予情人一記長吻。

　　

　　夜晚，才剛開始。

　　


End file.
